Inaudible Farewell
by whitehiganbana
Summary: Sequel to oneshot "Her smile". Kind of crossover. Kakashi was visit by a stranger, and finally get something meant for him from his mom. Oneshot.


A/N: Here's the sequel to 'Her smile! I haven't finished my exam yet but I got a week off so I'm writing. This one is a crossover story with 'Ghost Stories' also known as 'Gakkou no Kaidan'. I borrowed only one ghost though. This story took place after the Naruto and Sakura returned from reunion with Sasuke. I think that Kakashi in this story is very OOC and my grammar still sucks. Whatever, enjoy!

"Really what did he do expect for reading and sleeping when we were away," Naruto complained when he walked in to the room where he saw Kakashi, sleeping soundly with hand clutching his favourite orange book to his chest. He really looked like a genin wannabe instead of dangerous former ANBU Jonin right now. "Should we wake him?"

"Nah, let him sleep for the moment," Sakura walked into the bathroom to refill the vase with water. Naruto ,seeing this, helped her and brought back the vase full of fresh dandelions to the room while Sakura was still cleaning up old flowers.

"If he didn't wake up in ten minutes, I swear I'm gonna- " Sakura hearing this shook her head as she dumped the old flowers in the bin. "Just wait for him to wake up, at least he's not a deep sleeper like you."

Sakura was waiting for Naruto to respond back but she didn't hear any sound of protesting from Naruto and got curious. After washed her hand she walked back to the bed and saw Naruto still standing there with the vase in his hand. "Hey why are you spacing out like that?" that was before Sakura trailing Naruto's widen eyes to the object he was staring at.

Beside Kakashi's bed was a woman with long straight black hair covering most of her face. Skins so pale that could replace Orochimaru's and dark eyes with sinister aura around her. She was wearing a white nurse uniform, the old version that Sakura couldn't even remember existed in Konoha. Her eyes were bloodshot and dark black iris. She was bending down as if she was whispering to Kakash's ears and hands trying to reach and touch him, slowly.

"Sa-Sakura, I'm not hallucinating right?" with the shaky voice of Naruto, Sakura finally understood what stopped Naruto's line.

"I really hope we both are…"

As if it was eternity, finally, Kakashi stirred and moaned, unaware of another person beside him. As he opened his eyes, the woman disappeared into thin air. Kakashi open his eye and blinked a few times before sitting up and looked at still shocked Naruto and Sakura. With a confused look on his face he waved in front of them.

"Umm…guys?"

"Kakashi sense! Didn't you see her!"

"She's what right next to you!"

"She's freaking tried to kill you!" Kakashi stared at his two melodramatic students with confusion. What on earth are they talking about!

"There's this woman, a nurse, trying to kill you! She looks damn scary!"

"Are you sure? Cause last time I check, every nurse in the hospital always trying to kill me for escaping"

"No, she's a ghost!" that made Kakashi chuckled, but not Sakura and Naruto. They had serious faces displayed on their face.

"It's not funny sensei! We both saw it!" Sakura and Naruto said in unison, almost shouting. That make Kakashi raised his hand up, trying to calm down both of them.

"Come on, you two spend too much time on field. Tell me about your encounter with Sasuke."

* * *

"He didn't believe us!" Naruto was frustrated, so was Sakura. Of course, how could the mighty Copy ninja who was fear over the five countries believed in something as superstitious as ghost and spirits. Not a chance.

Naruto and Sakura are walking along the streets to Ichiraku where they saw Tenzo and Sai already seated theirn she selves on the stools, waving at them. They discussed about the Sasuke for a while before their orders came. Sai leave later after a root ANBU come to fetch him. Naruto then talked about the ghost he and Sakura encountered during their visit.

"Then she disappeared in thin air just like that!" of course, Tenzo laughed and Naruto looked annoyed.

"Hey!"

"Sorry, Naruto but I also that it's quite impossible. Probably genin trying out new genjutsu and you two accidently caught in the middle if it." Yamato finished his bowl as Naruto was trying to thinking back if he really saw anyone near Kakashi's bed or around the area except for him and Sakura.

Ayame who was listening to their conversation silently finally shuddered after she heard the detail about the ghost. She ran to the back of the shop to her room and pick up a magazine then back to the conter. "Naruto-kun, is this what you saw?"

Naruto looked at the page Ayame opened for him. It is an illustration of a woman in white nurse uniform. She had the same long black silky hair and pale skin. Eyes dark and bloodshot just like what he encountered today. He gasped as he looked back carefully at the picture again. Sakura also had the same shock expression as Naruto. Taking Naruto's reaction as a yes, she looked at the article beneath the picture.

"This was actually written by a man who saw this woman entered one room in the hospital. The person who was in that room died the next day. And then the rest is report about this ghost and how the patient died the next day after her visits." She also handed the article to Tenzo who looked at it with interests as he found that most of the report was written by civilian's point of view. Can this be done by a ninja?

One of the paragraph caught Tenzo's eyes. This time it wasn't told by the civilian but an old retired Jonin.

_My wife was sick and stayed in the hospital for a long time. She was about to be release the next two days. I was very happy and decided to stay with her until she was released. The night before she was about to be release, I saw a nurse with long black hair. I thought that she was a normal nurse who was checking up my wife but I cannot feel any life force or chakra within her. I did try to dispel the illusion for many times but she didn't disappear. She whispered something to my wife before finally disappeared. The next morning my wife had a seizure and died from sudden heart attack._

Tenzo didn't notice Naruto and Sakura reading over his shoulders. A mixture of shock and concern expression displayed on their faces, now that they know that the ghost was not a genjutsu, but real ghost. They now also know that every people she visited died the next day. However, what terrified them the most was the fact that she just visited Kakashi.

The idea of losing Kakashi was never in their minds. He was on of the strongest in the village, the indestructible Copy Nin. And now, something that was impossible for him to fight was taking his life away. They call couldn't bare that.

Leaving the money on the counter without even bother to count, they all sprinted to the hospital with full speed. Praying that nothing will happen to him tomorrow. They were shouted and blocked by the nurse who tried to keep them at the lobby, saying that the visiting hour was over and that they will wake up the patients. However, they managed to escape and went to the floor where Kakashi was still in. As they take the last turn along the corridor to his room, they now all saw the same woman with white nurse uniform walking though the door as if there wasn't any door.

"She's going in again!"

With a quick push, they all dashed into Kakashi room which of course woke Kakashi up. Looking around the room, there's no presence of the nurse, only Kakashi with alarmed look.

"Can't you guess at least knock or come in quietly? And what time is this? 10. And more importantly this is a hospital. Yamato, what kind of captain are you?" Kakashi let out a long sigh and scratched at the back of his head groggily. Just as he tried to reach for the lamp near his bed he felt a cold hand wrapped around his wrist. That surprised him a lot as he didn't know someone was behind him but still trying to keep his cool posture.

"Alright Naruto show's over please stop trying to freak me out."

"Se- sensei, please look behind" Naurto pointed at the back of Kakashi with shaky fingers as well as Sakura who just follow Naruto's finger.

"What do you mean Naruto, behind me is y-" however, the person behind wasn't Naruto or his clone like Kakashi expected but a woman. Kakashi eyes (including the sharingan) widen and fully awake. He knew from his experience that this is not a genjutsu or a clone and his sharingan proved that. He tried to shake away the hand but the grip on his wrist was inhumanly strong.

"Let go, you bastard!" forming a quick sign, Naruto create a clone which help him to form Rasengan and charged for the nurse. As the sphere made contact with her, it went through her and the Rasengan hit the floor, forming a hole in it.

"Stop Naruto, she's not like normal human." Yamato shouted desperately. How can they fight something untouchable? And Kakashi was still sitting there frozen as if he was caught under a genjutsu or frozen in fear.

The woman placed another hand on Kakashi face which freaked everyone out even more but then her eyes suddenly soften and she smiled. The red colour in her eyes slowly disappeared and the colour finally returned to her skin. Her cold hands suddenly grew warm, just like human. She leaned forward and kissed Kakashi on the forehead before, again, disappeared with a warm bright light, leaving everyone in the room dumbfound.

Kakashi looked at the floor where the ghost just stood. There was a single brown envelope lying on the floor. Picking it up, he couldn't help but stared at the at the back of the envelope where the hiragana and katakana clearly read the word "Hatake Kakashi".

He never recognized and doubt that he ever seen this handwriting before. It was far too neat to be his father', let alone his sensei. The paper was indeed old and delicate, probably over the time. It must be at least 20 years old. He carefully opened the envelope and switched the lamp on.

_To my only son, Kakashi…_

_It was a shame that I won't be able to be with you when you grew up to be a strong man just like your father or even more. The moment I found out that I am expecting you, I couldn't be happier. And when the doctor said that it would be a boy, your father gave me the biggest grin ever. Even if I know that I won't be able to be with you that day where you need me the most, I am sure you can get through it. The only thing I want to tell you is be strong and take care of your father. He's strong, gentle and caring but at the same time he can be very stupid. When ever you are missing me, I will be there by your sides, even if you cannot see me. I hope that you can forgive me for not be able to be with you, but I want to think you for making my nine months the best time ever in my life. Thank you, Kakashi, for being my son._

_Love you always,_

_Yoriko_

Obito's eye did not stop crying even though he stopped reading. The tears keep flowing freely and make a dark spot in the bed. He wiped them away furiously as he realized that the others are still in the room. He folded the paper neatly and put it back in the envelope. Glazed at the starry night, he wondered if his mother was watching him right now.

_Thank you? I think I should be the one who said that. And I am sorry. I didn't take care of Dad that well enough to stop him from suicide. I am sorry Mom._

_

* * *

_

Walking out of the hospital with Naruto to train for new Jutsu, Kakashi felt that maybe after this he should visit his father's grave a little and definitely his mother. A little offering might cheer him up and let the weight in his chest lift a little. He can feel the delicate envelope in his pocket and can still remember all of the words in that letter. Somehow, he can almost hear a soft woman voice whispering those words in his ears. And that soft kiss on his forehead still made a tinkling sensation. He finally felt that he was not alone after all.

Tsunade watched as Kakashi walked off to the training ground with Naruto. Watching his back right now made her reminded of Sakumo when he was young. That same back that she saw when he went off for the mission that shattered him life. The mission that changed Kakashi. She was wondering how can a person who faced so many tragedy can be so calm and aloof. Still, the damage can still be seen even thought he tried to hide them. Every time Kakashi smile, I would be a sad bittersweet smile. That famous eye-smile always makes her wonder if he really smiled under that mask.

Look at the sky through the Hospital window, she finally spoke. "Are you watching, Sakumo?...Yoriko?..."

"The son you left behind finally grew up this much. He became a man, a hero, someone you will definitely be proud of. He's truly your son". Tsunade glazed at Kakashi once more.

"It is just too bad that you didn't say goodbye to him yourself". It was the letter that never reached his hands in the first place and the dead poem that bid farewell to Kakashi and never the person who said it.

As the sun fully raised, Konoha finally sprang back to life as the leaves flows freely in the wind and the breeze carried the silent sound that bid an inaudible farewell.

-Inaudible Farewell-

* * *

Death Nurse: A character from "Gakkou no Kaidan". She is a ghost in nurse uniform and look super scary. Despite her appearance, she actually mean no harm. The reason she visits patients is because she came to tell them that their life is ending and tell them to bid farewell to love ones. In this story, Kakashi's mother leave him a letter after she was visited by thr nurse but the letter never reach him, probably destroy during the hospital attack. So the nurse gave the letter to Kakashi and kiss him for her instead XD.


End file.
